


In a heartbeat

by OhDearLoki



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: Tom’s late on set and you’re worried something has happened to him.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 26





	In a heartbeat

Being an actress was the dream of millions little girls all across the world. But the truth was that it’s not always the perfect job. It’s not always glitter and glory, it has its bad sides too. One of them being woken up by your horrible alarm clock at 4 o’clock in the morning, forcing you to open your eyes. It was time to get up for filming. Leaving bed was getting harder every day, especially when you got home at midnight the night before, but you still managed to put your warms cover away and put your feet on the ground.

Beginning the day was hard when it was still dark outside, so you decided to take a shower, to wake you up and slowly started to get ready. After that, you took your key and drove to the set. Sun was barely rising, you were early and you still had time. It was 6 o’clock and filming was starting at 8, so you got to your trailer to put your bag and key on the small table, before you heard your stomach grumbled.

Breakfast time was the best moment of your day. When you walked in the tent that was the cantina, you immediately saw Chris Hemsworth and Mark Ruffalo there, filling up their plates with breakfast. While you were happy to see them, you feared that there was going to have nothing left to eat; they were known to eat a lot, especially in morning.

You happily greeted them and ate with them, talking about nothing and everything. After breakfast, it was time to get dressed with your costume, do your hair and put on makeup. It was another best moment of your day. You loved watching yourself slowly becoming your character. And it was always funny to fool around with people that worked here. But today, you weren’t in the mood to sing along with the makeup artist.

You were worried.

Tom wasn’t here yet and he wasn’t answering your texts. Tom Hiddleston was filming today; he should have already been here by now. The reason you were worried was because you were Tom’s girlfriend. It was recent and you still lived in separated place, but you knew him like the back of your hand. He wasn’t the type of person to be late, especially at work. And he wasn’t the type of person to ignore your texts.

You’ve met Tom on the set of the Avengers, and after many years of friendship, you began dating. You admired him and you loved him deeply. But his absence and silence was making you slightly worried. Where was he?

Once your makeup was done, you headed to the set, where everyone was present, waiting for the last actor. Tom was still nowhere in sight, making your nervousness rising up. Walking towards Chris and Mark, you asked them if any of them had seen him or heard of him.

"We were about to ask you the same thing" Chris admitted, confused.

"No... I haven’t heard of him since yesterday. He doesn’t answer my texts which is weird... I’m getting worried" You said, biting slightly your lips.

Chris and Mark exchanged a look, they were worried too. Tom was a close friend and this behavior wasn’t like him. But when they saw your nervous habits of biting your lips, they decided to reassure you.

"Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s just stuck in traffic." Mark stated, patting your shoulder, pulling you in a side hug.

"Yeah, and maybe he forgot to charge his phone and that’s why he doesn’t answer you." Chris added, smiling at you.

You looked at them both, skeptical but still knowing that they could be right. Maybe you were worrying for nothing, maybe he was just late for once. But, as you tried to convinced yourself, you couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened to him. Offering a tight smile at your friends, you decided to walk to Taika Waititi, trying to think of something else.

The conversation with him was getting interesting, even more when Chris and Mark joined in, when you felt your phone buzzing in your pocket. You took it, and frowned at the name of your best friend. She was supposed to move in today, that’s what she told you when she explain that she wouldn’t able to talk to you during the week. You excuse yourself and took the call; turning your back for more intimacy; maybe it was important.

“Hey you! I’m glad you’re calling, I thought you were moving in your new apartment today.”

“Well I am, and the first thing I installed was the TV.” She explained. You knew her like she was your sister and you knew by the way she talked that something was wrong. “Have you seen the news?”

You frowned. “No, why?”

“Well, I think you should.” She added, sighing. “Listen, sweetheart. You need to sit down for what I’m going to tell you. I prefer that you hear it from me than learning it from the TV.”

“What? What are you talking about?” You asked, your voice got a little louder and it attracted the attention of the actors around you. “You’re worrying me, tell me.”

“Y/N, baby. It’s Tom. It’s all over the news. He had a car crash. They’re taking him at the hospital as I’m talking to you.”

The world seemed to be echoing around you. Your best friend was still talking but you couldn’t make it out, it was like everything around you was blurring away. You felt your head spinning, and your legs suddenly gave up on you. Fortunately, Chris caught you before you fell. The boys had heard your conversation, and suspecting it was about Tom, they listened in. Mark grabbed a chair and Chris helped you sitting down. Someone was giving you a glass of water.

They were all looking at you with worry in their eyes, you were pale, as if you had just seen a ghost. They were fearing you were about to faint. Your friend called your name over the phone and you barely managed to tell her you were going to call her back before hanging the phone.

You then quickly searched for a live stream of the news and there you saw the headline “Actor Tom Hiddleston in a car crash”. You could see his car in a very bad shape making you wondering the state of the driver. You put a hand on your mouth to silence your shock, but tears were already blurring your sight.

“Y/N, what is it?” Taika asked.

“Y/N, talk to us.”

You just shook your head, unable to speak and shoved your phone towards them. As soon as they read the headlines, their faces fell.

Tom was hurt, he was alone. You needed to see him, needed to see if he was right, alive. You needed to be by his side. You stood up and walked towards your trailer but you were quickly caught up by Chris.

“Hey, where are you going?” He asked, but he was suspecting it already.

“I’m going to the hospital. I need to see him.”

“No.” He said, stopping you. You were at first shocked that he was about to prevent you to see your boyfriend, but then you smiled as he took his car key. “You’re in no shape to drive. I’ll take you there.”

“Thanks Chris.”

You both got in the car and drove quickly to the hospital. The drive seemed to have no end and you were twisting your hand with nervousness. Chris took your hand in his, eyes still on the road. He was worried too, but he wanted to be there for you.

“I can’t believe it.” You sighed. “I just saw him yesterday. He’s always so careful on the road. I don’t understand.”

“There’s nothing to understand Y/N.”

“What if he’s badly hurt? What if he doesn’t survive?!” You panicked, a sob escaping your throat. “Oh God, please be alive, I can’t live without him.”

“Hey, look at me. He’s a fighter, he’s going to fight and I’m sure it’ll be alright okay?” He asked, looking at you with intensity for a moment. “We’re here.” He said as he stopped in front of the hospital.

You immediately jumped out of the car, while Chris was searching for a parking place. You ran towards the counter of the emergency department and asked to see your boyfriend.

“I’m sorry madam, but he’s in surgery at this moment. You can wait for him in the waiting room if you want.” The nurse explained to you.

You sighed, frustrated. “Can I at least know how he is? Is he badly hurt?”

“I can’t tell you for the moment, but the Doctor will see you as soon as he finishes the surgery.”

“Okay… Thank you”.

You sat down on a chair and waited and waited again… Chris joined you some minutes after and asked if you knew anything. You just shook your head, trying to keep your tears in check and he sat down next to you, holding your hands.

After what felt like an eternity, a man with a white doctor coat came out of a room and went to the counters. The man and the nurse exchanged some word and then the doctor turned towards you.

You and Chris stood up as soon as he was standing in front of you.

“Hello, madame, sir. Are you a relative to Mr. Hiddleston?”

“I’m his girlfriend.” You said. “How is he?” You asked, gripping Chris’ hands tightly with anxiety.

“Well, the car crash was violent, he was unconscious when he came here. He has two broken ribs and sprained wrist. He also has a small commotion but he’ll be fine after a few days of rests.”

“Oh thank God…” You sighed.

“I have some questions to ask you about his previous hospitalization. Does he have any allergies?”

“I’ll answer your questions. I’m a close friend.” Chris stepped in. “Maybe madam can see him while I answer your questions?”

You looked at him with gratefulness in your eyes. The guy was an angel send from Heaven. The doctor agreed and led you to Tom’s room.

You hesitated to open the door at first, afraid of what state you were gonna find him, but you took a deep breath and walked in. He was laid on his bed, machines beeping around him, his faced was bruised.

You took a chair and sat next to his bed, gently taking his hand. You caressed his hair, putting strand of hair away from his eyes. And it was at this moment that you broke down in tears.

“I was so worried about you.” You whispered, looking at his face. “You’ve scared me to death, I thought I was going to lose you. And I can’t. I can’t leave without you. I need you in my life.”

Tears were running down your face, letting all your fear and anxiety flowing away now that you knew he was safe.

“I need you too.” His voice suddenly reached your ears. You looked up at him, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at you. He tried to offered you a smile, but it seemed pained. “Hello darling.”

You smiled through your tears of joy. He was alive. “Hello baby.”

“I missed a day at work. Think I’ll be reprimanded?” He tried to joked.

You giggled and hold his hand tighter. “I think you’re going to be fine.”

“We’re going to be fine, Y/N. I’m not leaving you.” He said, looking at you meaningful. It was a promise.

“I love you.” You whispered, kissing his hand.

“I love you too.” He said, closing his eyes to rest. He knew he was safe, you were watching over him.


End file.
